A Sunflower is Born (DISCONTINED, GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN)
by bthecat900
Summary: A story of a sunflower, a alternate species of moonflowers. I do NOT own hanazuki, for it is owned by hasbro, feel free to add comments. teen because later there will be mentions of war, death, and other stuff, (DISCONTINUED)
1. Someone Different

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, it belongs to Hasbro, we good? Onto the story**

[Moonflowers, they protect their moons, defending from the big bad, however its rare they succeed in protecting their moons besides a few lucky ones with overwhelming emotions. The fact is they aren't as helpful as made out to be, some make only trees that can't even protect the moon, others never could use treasures properly in the first place.]

A object floated along in the vast emptiness of space, it was like a gem, or diamond with a large rainbow flower folding over the edges. Soon it was found by a floating baby in a tiger onesie know as Little Dreamer, he whispered into it and it flew off in a rainbow of colors.

[Look, another moonflower to help… wait that cant be right the flower onto is to large and the crystal is misshapen , this might actually be interesting]

The strange crystal flew towards a large yellow star surrounded by 9 moons orbiting it, it went into the star as a sudden light flashed out of it, a person came out of it, a hominoid with black hair with yellow ' highlights' in it and on the underside of it accompanied by a large sunflower on her hair glowing yellow like the sun they were on. They were pail with rosy cheeks and dark yellow eyes, they were taller than most moon flowers and wore a black top with an outline of yellow, along with a yellow star depicted in simple shapes in the middle of the shirt, and black shorts with the same yellow outline to match.

They looks feminine but matched neither gender, (**OOC: do moon flowers even have actual genders, they have stuff indicating they do but until we here they actually have children it stands to reason they don't or have no reason to) **, they were slim and tall with a rounded chin. They looked around the blazing hot sun, normal objects would have burned up but there body adapted to the stars heat when they emerged, most could when born based on different moons so they could live in the environment.

They clearly weren't a moonflower, they were to tall and were born on a star, these creatures are another species of flower entirely, they were a sun flower. "Hello? Is anyone there? "but there was seemingly no one on the star, except the faint darkness compared to the star in the distance of a cat. It scurried away, she was happy to see someone else was there making them glow even brighter as she decided to chase it. They did question how they could run on basically burning gas but assumed it was just how it was.

"Hay wait up!" they exclaimed giggling as they chased it until it stopped and jumped at them, it was a yellow cat light creature. "Kitty!" they exclaimed spinning around. Soon more surrounded them in varying colors, including a red angry cat "well aren't you feisty."

It seemed they were the only ones on the star, so they looked out at the moon circling the star they were on. Soon the Little Dreamer flew in and handed them a bag, in it a single white bean "thanks… uh… what is your name," all they got was whispers in response, but they understood all to well "Little Dreamer, then what's my name, are there others like me," only a nod and another quiet whisper, "lia…oki…. Liaoki is my name." she smiled as the bean glowed, she took it out in surprised and shook it, it was surrounded in light before it turned into a floaty surf board. This is a treasure seed, these seeds are there main weapons and tools, and emit a pulse into the star and surrounding moons making them stronger, in turn making a natural repellent to the big bad. She looked amazed and easily flew around the star.

[It appears something interesting has happened indeed, what happens next is anybody's guess]


	2. Questions and Encounters

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, it belongs to Hasbro, we good? Onto the story**

Today our young sunflower Liaoki is out exploring their moons, and has made things clear, the 3 farthest moons have no life and there for are to cold. The middle moon is barely warm enough for them, so they must stay close to or on the treasure board as it produces heat, the moon also contains plant life and seems to be home to the cat like creatures they nicknamed catkas, why that name they don't know. The moons closest to there star are nice and hot, while the 3rd still has liquid water, so it's a place for baths and hot spring days.

Liaoki is now taking a dip on the hot spring moon after a search around the catka moon, unsure exactly what they are supposed to do. Little Dreamer doesn't help, he just gives them the treasure beans, catkas can't talk and there was no one else she knew who could, "why am I here… what is my purpose to just appear here, to have these… beans. I guess I'll have to find out later…" she said out loud, one of Liaoki's new found habits is talking to herself, she had no one else to talk to after all.

It didn't take long for Little Dreamer to float down and hand them more beans, "Dreamer… why am I here?" to which they got no response, not even a whisper. "I get it your mysterious and want me to find out myself, but I need something to go off of", Dreamer simply flew off. Soon Liaoki got redressed and back onto their treasure board, which they nicknamed the star surfer. The heat coming from the board dried them off and they headed off to their star, their own yellow glow dimming.

"These… beans turn into useful items, or things I think of, so what if… I use it to find out what I'm supposed to do!" she danced at the revelation, "why didn't I think of it before!" they glowed a brighter yellow and looked through there bag to find the largest seed they had, and concentrated. What formed as a book, however it wasn't legible, or maybe it was in a different language?

It released another pulse through the moons and star, causing someone to notice. It was sunflower on a star surfer, "so there's another, I guess I should meet them" she said, the sunflower was tall and pale, she had a pony tail and a light grey large flower in her hair, as well as grey high lights, her eyes a mixture of light rose and light grey. She wore shorts and a large swim top, connected by a diagonal piece of fabric, all of it was black with light grey outlines, her top having a sun symbol on the right side. She was muscular but skinny with great control of the board heading to the yellow star.

Liaoki stared up at the girl speeding down in "S-someone else, like me?!" Liaoki stared at her as she came down, with mixed feeling of excitement and curiosity. "So you're the new flower, you've done vary well in protecting your star" she said to Liaoki, which only left them confused "protect? I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't fallow…" they said to the strange sun flower, making her burst out in laughter as he highlights and clothing out lines shifted to yellow "you don't even know what you do?! That's hilarious! Ill explain in a bit I guess, names Kionaoki, just call me Ki if you wish, I'm the best black smith in the galaxy", Kionaoki smiled offering a handshake, "I am Liaoki, it's a pleasure!" they said with a smile shaking their hand.

**What might happen next? Don't ask me I'm making this up as I go, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. War Stories

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, it belongs to Hasbro, we good? Onto the story**

Liaoki and Kionaoki are on the hot spring world, enjoying the warmth of the water on there skin, "ahhhh…. Ten thousand degrees fahrenheit don't have anything on this," Kionaoki commented sinking in. "What is fehrenheit?" Liaoki asked, "it's temperature, when something feels warm it has a temperature, there are multiple ways to measure it" she explained, not that Liaoki fully understood.

"Ki, you said I, protect my star, what exactly did you mean?" Liaoki asked, Kionaoki sighed "he didn't tell you anything did he, I'll start from the beginning. We are sunflowers, one of 2 species of flowers, our job is to protect our star, the place you appeared, and the moons surrounding it, like this one. We do this by using our treasure beans, like what made your board, once there used a energy output is released through you sun and the planets making a repellent."

"Repellant? Repellant for what?" Liaoki asked curiously, "I was about to get to that, you're so impatient" Kionaoki said with a laugh, "the big bad is this dark mess of gooiness that kills moons and stars, it feeds on the life and heat of the planets, the ones who created it were sick bastards. The energy of our treasures make a shield, or a field that pushes it away, however our unlike the other planets have a constantly changing wave, making it so it can't adapt easily." "Who made it?" Liaoki asked, Kionaoki clenched her fist, her highlights and outlines glowing red like a red dwarf.

"It is a long story, thousands of years ago the 2 species of flowers lived in harmony helping each other, the sunflowers and moonflowers both were generally peaceful, until one side broke a flowers crystal before they could be born, no one knows which side committed this horrible act, but it started a war. The war lasted hundreds of years, many on both side lost their lives, blood and shards floated around space, bodies of stabbed, shot, burned, frozen, decapitated, flowers falling onto planets. The only reason we could stay ahead was our, flexibility thanks to treasure beans, until a horrible experiment was conducted by a group of moonflowers. They broke there treasured and made a horrible, serum, they forced a moonflower to drink it, the poor girls body broke and mutated into the unrecognizable mess known as the big bad, it ended the war, and started the end."

"W-why would they do that" Liaoki asked feeling sick to the stomach, "I don't know, we offered peace but they denied it, slowly we faded from their history, while we are all taught there heinous, how they are true monsters" Kionaoki said, nearly crying from saying it, "my best friend was killed by the big bad, I can never forgive them, and what is vati's idea, brilliant idea? More moonflowers!" "Vati?" Liaoki simply asked " it means daddy in ancient language, he is who unlocks us and causes us to be born after all" " that makes sense… I'm sorry for what you had to go through, loosing you friend, I promise I won't die on you" Liaoki said. "Y-you would be my friend?" "of course!" suddenly Kionaoki hugged her crying "thank you Liaoki" "no problem, let it all out." So she just let Kionaoki let out tears, to help with memory's, soon the 2 got out and put there clothes back on and headed there separate ways. "Make sure to visit Kionaoki!" "I promise I will Liaoki!" and Kionaoki disappeared out of sight.


	4. Chapter Post Updates

**So i have added a new chapter every day since Wednesday to today ( sat 2/9/19), this will not continue like that, i will update from now one once a week, this possibly will let me make longer chapter, not sure exactly, so yeah just a heads up. My last stories were busts since I forgot they existed so i intend to not make the same mistake.**


	5. A Bad Encounter

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

[ It has been 3 weeks since that flower appeared, there strange for sure, no trees, there taller, they can with stand high heat, and they can use treasures, and the big bad hasn't even come close to them, why? It's not fair that the big bad doesn't even notice them... Its time I change it, that place will keep it busy enough for me to finally grow a treasure tree to protect us, come on Zikoro.]

Liaoki was humming going around their moons checking for any problems, throwing down a few treasure beans to heat areas up to go on the further moons. It has been quite since Kionaoki had last came, no problems occurring at all, and Liaoki was bored, bored out of there mind.

"Nothing is happening! Not even the catkas playing around! Why can't something happen, Kionaoki hasn't even come around." they complained to the back open void...wait, black? The area around was usually dark purple, something was wrong.

Far off in the distance a strange ship was flying at high speeds with _someone _in it, being fallowed by a black goopy mess. "Black, goopy... Kionaoki used that to discribe the big bad!" Liaoki realised and ran to her star surfer and got on leaving the moon and staring at it, the black goop reflecting in her eyes.

"Kionaoki said it wouldn't attack because of me using my treasures, why is it here! I need her help." they grabbed there beans and took them out as it created a strange ball around there hand as they wispered into it, and threw it. The ball started flying off to the next star.

They grabbed another seed except...its glow began to fade., their own yellow glow was fading and dimming, "Not now! The one time these dont work.' But now it was riht infront of them, the darkness known as the big bad, "y-you were a flower right, once? Like me? You dont have to hurt us, you dont have to hurt the others... I know theres more then darkness in you, your just lonely" they pleaded terrified, glowing a dim blue and yellow on both sides of their own body, being lime green right in the middle.

Red, red began to sparkle in the empty space around them, blood, from a hole in there arm that a sudden black matter peirced, they were terrified and in pain, but suddenly white glowed and hit the darkness pushing it back, Kionaoki was here attacking it with explosive white treasure beans, "Liaoki! Get to you spring moon and tear part of your clothing, wrap it around your arm until I can help!" she yelled, and Liaoki did just that.

A hour later the big bad was pushed back, and Kionaoki was wrapping Liaoki's arm while they cried from pain."You shouldn't be so reckless liaoki, It may have once been like us, but that was a long time ago, never do that again, I don't want to loose you" she said. They won the battle, but it's just beginning.

[So they got threw it, impressive, I can't wait to see what thoes sun flowers do next, your lucky, lets see that luck run out]


	6. A Twisted Deal

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

It has been a week since the big bad attacked.

Pain, so much pain had been caused by it, Liaoki has been healing but there will be peimnent damage in her arm would leave her weak in it.

Kionaoki has bee searching for a way to help her but nothing has worked, so once Liaoki was out from the pain again kionaoki loaded them on her sunsurfer and headed outside the system, to a moon.

The moon had a dome held up by magic, as they were suddenly pulled down by a ray of colors, eminating from a group of unicorns. They were pulled down and greated by a black unicorn.

"' Well well well, if it isn't kionaoki, why might you be in this sunless sector, is it that girl you have they?" "Hello to you to, Twisted. And there not a...atchually now that I think of it I dont know there gender, look I came here because they got a wound I cant heal, I dont want them to loose use of their arm."

"You know I can't simply heal her for free my dear little sunflower, I have a price." "Then name it Twisted, id rather not have to force you after the help you've been." Kionaoki said, not wanting to fight the unicorn.

"Part of you're powers, I want that magic." the twisted unicorn said, as Kionaoki looked at him shocked. She sighed, "We have a deal."

A beam from his bent horn hit her causing her to recoil in pain as her flowers edge began to turn into energy, flowing into the unicorn. A flower The representation of a moonflower or sunflowers being, affecting it affects a flower in many ways.

She opened her eyes, now as her left eye was a dark grey, soon enough to see the unicorn heal Liaoki, only leaving a small scar.

"Pleasure doing buisness, now I suggest you hurry out of here, a young moonflower and a old sleepy friend are on there way, dont want any moonflowers to cause more damage to them." he said in a dark voice.

Kionaoki flew herself and the unconcious Liaoki off the planet, but saw another ship be dragged down.

"...What he said conferms my suspicions on how the big bad got to Liaoki, it was lead by a moonflower."

**Hope you all liked it, I decided to do a new way of typing it, let me know if you like this better then the other way. Bthecat out.**


	7. Log Date,Due, Duesix, XX19 After Dreamer

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

"Log date, Duo, Duesix, xx19 AD, or after Dreamer. Liaoki has woken up and is currently on the hotspring moon, I am patrolling to make sure it hasn't come back. My vision is blury and I feel weaker then normal, I should feel better when I get back to my star, the gravity here is much weaker then my star so i'm extremely strong, it worries me.

Liaoki's yellow star is starting to glow brighter then usual, no, its more of a burst of energy, luckily the moons magnetic field allow them to keep there atmaspheres here.

A lot has happened recently, for starters Liaoki was born, wait is that right? I guess we already existed just weren't consious or awear, we were in our crystal state until dreamer wakes us, for all purposes however ill just say born.

Liaoki is a strong Sunflower, stronger then most, she doesn't know it though. Her... Their star is a large yellow star, compared to my white dwarf thats the size of one of her moons, explains her extremely happy attitude. Unlike Moonflowers we are born with a specific main emotion, based on our stars color, while we can feel other emotions or change our colors that emotion is our base emotion, I wonder what a black dwarf sunflower would be like.

Liaoki started making items with their treasure beans, in turn I could feel the pulses so I came. She has a way with people, able to make anyone smile and be happy.

Soon Liaoki had a encountor with the big bad, and was struck threw the arm, it was her first experience of pain, they will have a tolorence now but they went into a healing sleep. I suspect a Moonflower lead it here, why is beyond me, maybe their trying to eliminate Sunflowers like the legends say they would.

In turn, I brought her to the only person I knew who could heal her enough that she didn't loose her arm, unfortunately that person was Twisted, a unicorn with a messed up horn, strong magic, and can best be descibed as a megalomaniac.

Part of my power and flower was taken, my eyes are now 2 different colors, when they used to be redish white, now one is grey. I have to admit this will take a lot of getting used to.

Im planning on bringing over a friend soon, they are, strange, but very kind, then we are going on a out of system expidition, it will be Liaokis first, we have found a cluster of rouge moons we plan on exploring, Twisted promised not to force us down in trade for old relic coin from the ancients ."

"Kionaoki? Whats the ancients?"

"Oh, Liaoki... The ancients are the race that came before us, they are who made Little Dreamer, not much is known about them except they were advanced, they were extremely smart, and they sucked at naming things.

We have found evidence on moons and planets that they spread across space, and had near unlimited power."

"What is a planet"

"its like a moon but much much larger, your moons atchually would be planets if they were a bit bigger. Some are also made of gas, called gas giants. There are a lot atchually." she sighed.

"It's easy to forget your only a few weeks old, you know so little about the universe around you" Kionaoki admitted.

"I know a lot!"

"What are the last stars going to be in the universe after all white dwarfs, red dwarfs, and normal stars die?"

"Uhh... nonextistant?"

"Black dwarfs Liaoki, End of log, Due, Duesix, XX19 after dreamer, Kionaoki out."


	8. Encounters of The Flowers Kind

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

Liaoki was humming flying around their moons, finally healed enough and bursting with energy and excitement for the exploration Kionaoki had promised.

By bursting with energy, its meant litterally, yellow flared up from their flower and clothing. She was also curious as they had never been outside of their system.

Soon Kionaoki arrived along with a new sunflower, "Liaoki, this is Nakuoki, Naku this is Liaoki." Both waved at eachother, Nakuoki saying a quiet "hi." Nakuoki had was pale with blue on her cheeks, she wore a greyish blue dress with a black central chest section with a blue sun symble and being surrounded by blue outlines, her dress having a blue tie around her waste. She had blue eyes and black hair with blue both outlining it and going in lines down, her blue flower resting on top of her head.

It didn't take long for them to conjure up a ship big enough, both Nakuoki and Kionaoki using a treaure bean each to make a large white and blue ship, "how did you make one with two?!" Liaoki asked surprised, causing Kionaoki to laugh, "we used them together to make one, another advantage of being a sunflower."

Soon they were off, the ship was warmed to be the right temperature for all three of them, "Kiona...that grey moon...it..um...it has broken treaures on it..." Nakuoki said quietly, causing Kionaoki to steer away, "lets keep away from there for now."

Next they passed another dead moon with treasures scattered across, Kionaoki decided to land them "it would be good to see these Liaoki, thoes-" she motioned to the treasures on the ground "are called treasure seeds, they grow moon flower treasure trees, never let on onto any of your moons, they make them stronger, attracting them" she said with poison, reffering to the big bad.

Next they traveled above a, colorful world, of rainbows, mountains with faces, sentient food and diamonds to. It also had one more thing, which caused them to stay above it bearly out of sight, "m-m-moo-" "moonflowers" Kionaoki finished, hearing the fear in Nakuoki, green swirling into Nakuoki's blue highlights.

There were three, no four moonflowers, one with a black dress surrounded by a group of colorful...nubs?

The next seemed male, he had dirty red clothing with white bands bellow his shoulders.

Next was a flower with instead of a shirt just a triangle on his chest, his blue hair pushed to the side.

Lastly was a girl who had her hair in a long braided ponytail, and a larger puffier dress then the first girl, next to her was a strange black animal.

"Liaoki, do you remember what I said male moonflowers and female moonflowers had as part of their name"

"No" she replied to Kionaoki with a smile, causing Kionaoki to chuckle a bit "Oshi is male, zuki is female."

After watching for a moment suddenly black something hit the ship and exploded, causing the ship to fall.

The last thing any of them heard was a voice, "Kiazuki! What the heck did you do!?" then it faded to black.

To Be Continued-


	9. Brown,The Color of Insanity

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

Cold.

That at the moment was all the 3 sunflowers could think while in some kind of room, or cave.

When they had woken up they huddled together for warmth, when they heard someone walk into the cave. "Yo, your awake, good to know, you seem cold. Strange since the cave is one of the warmest places on the moon." He said looking at the three, it was the shirtless moonflower.

"You act nice after you blew us out of the sky! How dare you! Then you keep us in this freezing hole!" Kionaoki yelled, her normally white stripes now having a pattern of red and white splotches.

"Whoa whoa, chill," Kionaoki just stared at him more mad " uh pun not intended bad choice of words I guess, it wasnt us who did, it was Kiazuki whos generally paranoid of new people."

"Damn you moonflowers! At this rate we will freeze to death, Lia probably would first because her star was the coldest of ours."

"You say it like you arn't moonflowers, though I wonder why your flowers are so similar, and what do you mean 'her star'" the moonflower asked.

"Ki...im c-cold" Nakuoki said, admittedly Kionaoki forgot she was there.

"Moonflower, you put us in her, get me something to start a fire" Kionaoki said "but i-" he looked at her, Naku stared at him with a stare that could peirce your heart with guilt.

A few minutes later a large fire was roaring in the cave, "how about a game, I ask you three a question, you awnser then you ask me and I awnser." To this the sunflowers pondered for a minute, before they all nodded.

"Ok, first question, what are your names?"

"Kionaoki" "Liaoki" ...Nakuoki"

"Who are you?" Liaoki asked.

"Maroshi, why did you talk like your not moonflowers?"

"We arn't idiot, we are sunflowers, what did you shoot us down with, a new moonflower weapon?"

"Weapon!? Of course not, Kaizuki is just strange, so she used the black trees treasure fruit and threw it, they just happen to be...highly explosive. Why were you so cold?"

"W-were sunflowers, w-we live on s-stars... Your not g-going to... k-kill us a-are you?"

"Why would I kill you?" " Your a moonflower! Y-your people m-murdered t-thousands of us!" soon, maroshi walked out needing to comprehend what he just heard.

Soon another walked in, it was the girl who blew up our ship, Kaizuki as Maroshi called her, Liaoki stared at her, and the black creature that stood next to her until they remembered, the person in the ship, the one that lead the big bad.

"You..." Liaoki stood up, the color fading into black and red, they lost her happy smile and tone and even look. Then they charged at Kaizuki, Nakuoki and Kionaoki hold her back as the moonflower backed up.

"Shes the one, shes the one who lead it to my system." "I old did it because I thought it was unihabited! I-I needed time to gain my abilitys and I needed to lead it away!' "You lied~ you knew I was there didnt you" the 2 sunflowers looked at the panicing moonflower.

"I d-didnt I swear!" Liaoki tried to pull away from the sunflowers, she seemed mad, crazy as a new color mixed into the red and black pattern, brown, a emotion moonflowers and most sunflowers dont tend to feel, insanity.

"I don't think we can hold her naku... are you thinking what I am, she did hurt her world and put her out of service for weaks" "i-i believe I am."

They let her go.

**To Be Continued-**

(Authors note, sorry if I couldnt get maroshi or kaizuki perfect, I hope it was good enough)


	10. Talks, Tears, and Star Surfers

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

"I don't think we can hold her naku... are you thinking what I am, she did hurt her world and put her out of service for weaks" "i-i believe I am."

They let her go.

They lifted their hand quickly, and came down onto Liaokis head, knocking them out, Kaizuki watching in fear "y-you attacked your own friend."

"Yeah because I dont want another war, or atleat not a badly injured flower. That doesn't mean I dont want to kick you into shards myself for causing that thing to attack them but I can hold anger and pain, this is their first time so a bit of failed star insanity makes sense." Kionaoki explained

"F-failed star?"

"Brown, brown is the color of brown dwarfs, known as failed stars, this corolates to insanity. They failed to protect theirself, got hurt and their home had to be saved by me, add that to the anger of you leading it to their moons and star and you get a mix of a failed sunflower, atleast temporarily, making insanity, the brown emotion, or for specifically sunflowers, moonflower emotions work diffrently." Kionaoki explained, Nakuoki laughed lightly. "S-she think of h-herself as a t-teacher."

"You...say it like, you know how the big bad is."

"It, id rather not call them the big bad to other moonflowers faces."

"Other, you say it like...like its..."

Kionaoki sighed "They were a moonflower until your people expeimented on her" this caused Kaizuki to be in, shock.

Kionaoki explained the story of the war, how it was 'won' by the moonflowers, but all agreed that it wasn't really a win for either side.

"...I never knew... I made a horrible situation worse..." Kaizuki glowed a dark blue. Nakuoki walked to her and hugged her, the 2 cryng together "I-i know how m-much i-it hurts, k-knowing you c-caused people p-pain... Y-you cant change t-the fact y-you did i-it, only try t-to do enough g-good to equal it out."

Kionaoki didn't say anything and just looked away, she wasnt to good with emotions, she rarely felt them as she was from a white star, when she does feel them they are either over active or really low.

After awhile, Liaoki had woken up, Kionaoki working on helping her surpress the pain and insanity to keep her calm, soon another moonflower came in, the other female who previously had the strange nubs.

Liaoki and the girl soon just had a, long talk.

"Hi, im Hanazuki"

"Liaoki"

"Oki? Whats that mean."

"Neither or both gender, Sunflowers arnt generally asigned our genders, our names are made before we wake up."

"Which are you"

"Both" Liaoki stated.

"Im female"

"What do you like"

"Walking around, talking with friends and playing, what about you"

"Going around my star and planets, and long soaks in my hotspring moon"

"You have your own star? And multiple moons" Hanazuki asked, after all her moon was a wandering moon.

"Yeah, my moons are part of my system, my star is a yellow star and I have a bunch of moons, I need proper heat though so I have to stay on the first few of my moons and my star, that or have a heat source like a large fire or a star surfer, or be in hot springs"

"What is a hotspring?"

Liaoki had to think, as they hadn't seen water when arrived "Do you know what water is?" Liaoki asked, Hanazuki nodding in response.

"Ice chunks hit my moon and melted so I saw water for the first time not to long ago."

"Well think of a a large amount of water but extremely hot to a point it bubbles and steam comes off it"

"Oh, does it feel good to be in?"

"Only feels the best! You cant wear anything though so it warms up your whole body surrounding you!"

"It sounds amazing"

"I could take you if you'd like, just activate a few treasure beans before your leave."

"Treasure bean?"

"Oh right your a moonflower, forgot Ki said you guys have different things, uhh" they pulled out their bean bag and pulled one out "This is a treasure bean."

"Whoa, what does it grow?"

"Grow? It doesnt, watch" it turned yellow and turned into a star surfer board

"Whoa! So cool!"

"What do yours do?"

"My Treasure seeds grow treasure trees, Wait you have a bad, instead of needing to be given them?"

"Veti Little Dreamer gives me a lot each time, they realease a changing signal so the big bad can't adapt so they dont come unless..." they grabbed their arm, a low amount of red appeared with their usual yellow "Unless its lead to the system by someone else"

"Wait, adapt...wait thats why it always comes back after a while no matter how many trees I place..."

"I could bind some items to your moon so it releases a signal that changes, and it should spread to your trees"

"You would!?"

"Of course!" the 2 smiled.

Soon the 3 Sunflowers, on star surfers to stay warm, came out and set beans, their flowers glowing bright, before they turned into 4 starsurfers "As a little gift, Hanazuki, if you ever want to come just get on with intent to come to me and it will take you, just don't get onto the star, it might be to much heat for you with how your used to it."

And with that the sunflowers left, waving goodbye to the moonflowers, heading back to their respective stars.

**Hope you liked the longer chapter, I might make more this long, but dont hold your breath, until next time.**


	11. Explanations,Questions,and a New Flower?

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

Today was a quiet day, mostly, Liaok had gotten a visit from hanazuki, so Liaoki did as promised and introduced her to the wonderful phonominom of hot springs. So the 2 were currently relaxing in the hot water letting it just cover them like a warm blue blanket.

"So liaoki... why dont the other sunflowers like moonflowers."

"Kiazuki didn't tell you?"

"No, no she didn't..."

"War, hanazuki, it caused many problems that meant problems would arise more, most sunflowers are atchually afraid of moonflowers, or atleast thats what ki says."

"Why was there a war?"

"Do you know how flowers are born, both sun and moon"

"No, you do?"

"I know from what Ki says and the few things I hear from yeti, or most call him little dreamer." Liaoki said smiling "We are born from crystals, the crystals get awakened by him and we land on our main home, moonflowers on moons, generally rouge moons, while sunflowers on stars."

"Rouge moons?"

"Moons without stars, though now that I think of it they probably classify as planets from what I know from Ki."

"Plan-net?"

"Planets are celestial bodys, some are really while others are so big it seems like it shouldn't be possible, some are cold and some are hot. But most have their own moons"

"So... a giant moon, with its own moon orbitting it"

'Yep! Your a quick learner, we both are I guess."

"Yeah...atchually we are similar in a lot of ways"

"Were young, we are generally happy, we have great friends, we have similar clothing-"

"Except you have sleves and shorts"

"And we can't help but smile!" both said at the same time, then laughing, both glowing bright yellow.

"Though there are many areas were different like your lowe-"

"My eyes are up here Hanazuki."

Both laughed and climbed onto their seprate starsurfers and got dressed.

"I was wondering why yours is heated?"

"Because areas are just really cold for me, I was born on a star after all, a litteral burning ball of gas, luckily they has a layer some creatures can walk or live on, like sunflowers."

"Oh... do you think there are... other kinds of flowers, not awakened by Little Dreamer"

"I... I dont know, we dont even know where Little dreamer came from so who knows"

"Since you know a lot... what is the big bad"

"Are... you sure you wan't to know?"

"Yes... I want to atleast know what attacks my moon."

"A moonflower, they were a moonflower before other moonflowers preformed a horrendis expeiment using the liquid inside treasure seeds, corrupting and transforming her, it will never be a moonflower again so it seeks out other flowers and moons absorbing and killing them hoping to feel something or break free."

"T...it is... isnt it...how do you know thats why it attacks, wait let me guess, kionaoki told you."

"No she- how.. how do I know... how...i...i dont know how I do...ive known ever since I woke up after it peirced my arm...i.. think I hear it in my sleep.."

"it might have connected with you."

"...Now your the one teaching me things...'

"well im going to get heading, I dont want to leave the hemkas alone to long"

"Bye , hanazuki.."

"Bye liaoki!"

Liaoki had a lot to think about now, did it really connect with her, why did it, why could she see it in her dreams... why her?

_elsewhere... in a system with a black star_

A crystal was flying by, little dreamer headed to awaken it until... it was grabbed by a black mist, it wasnt destroyed though, it turned dark and black, being sent to the dead star. Something came out soon, a flower with eyes or pure black minus its white puiples, its hair was messy and ripped but, similar in style to Liaokis, they had a ripped top and long ripped pants, scars in its pale stomic and one on its cheek, its sunflower layed spreading on its head glowing grey.

It was some, messed up form of Liaoki, it looked around before grabbing its head screaming, there lines turning black and brown before the screaming became laughter, insane laughter.

Little dreamer watched it frowning and flew off, this new Liaoki, this Insane Liaoki wasnt a normal sunflower or moonflower, this was a evil form of her, only one name seemed appropriate for this new kind of flower. Blackflower.


	12. Black Dreams

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

When in the dark, what do you think of. Some are scared, others are calmed, some see beauty.

There was no way this was the case for our darkflower.

When they woke up all they saw was black, and felt coldness, they soon felt quick bursts of pain as something quickly grew on there body, forcing them to leave.

They have no idea who they are.

They have no idea what they are.

They have no clue what the pain was, or why they were covered in strange black patches, why they heard voices.

This made quick work of there not even 10 minute old minds sanity.

Screaming, and then laughter as they couldnt think, they black eyes shooting left and right looking around.

A brown eminatted from them as they looked at the black cloud infront of them, their vision suddenly only half of how it was for a second.

**. . .**

"So thats my name eh? Hehe it sucks! Its perfect! Liaoki! The one and only!"

**. . .**

"Im not the only? Well who the hell is the other! Ill smash them and have fun swinging it and- sing a happy song while DAANNCCIINGG!" they stopped for a second and laughed even louder.

**. . .**

"I really can! Even you agree with me you creepy black cloud of grossness!"

**. . .**

"Fine fine im sorry you wuss of a monster, I cant waint to mess them up! - And play all day! -Sing!- mess them up!- Play! - Sing- Why not all three!"

The crazy flower danced around laughing crazily, while from a bit away a floating baby watched.

_This isn't good, they corrupted and rewrote the poor thing, and they made it, no made them crazy... that blackflower will be a danger though, ill keep an eye on it, lets see who wins this one Dar-...no shes been dead for many years, lets see who wins big bad, my sunflowers and moonflowers, or your blackflower._

Meanwhile, our sunflower was having a horrible nightmare before waking with a scream!

"W...what was...another bad dream..." one of their catkas ran to them and purred on their leg to calm them.

"Thanks glee..." 'ok lets think of what happened in the dream...'

'first their was blackness, and then a girl, a girl in pain, and I ran to her'

They imagined the dream and took out a treasure been, a screen appeared, a floating thin screen that displayed what they thought.

'The girl was crying, before grabbing me and scratching me, and, staining my skin and even ripping my clothes, and for some reason I had pants' the screen showed exactly what they thought, ripped clothes and a distorted moonflower girl.

'then, pain, and coldness, tthen light, light before it was covered by a black cloud, the big bad I guess, and... I saw a brown glow' it showed it, soon the screen showed a picture of the blackflower version of liaoki. **{A.N. Im calling it insane liaoki, if you are reading from the link or from the HZA you should know the looks better}**

The screen suddenly broke as they grabbed their head in pain, "Who was that..."

They sighed, hoping not to have another nightmare anytime soon.


	13. Updates

**So quick update, in the next 2 months is major study and work and tests so i wont be able to post as much, thank you for your support, or atleast reading this has no reviews, ill try to update when i get a better chance**


	14. BONUS chapter, The Grand Sunflower

**Sooooo...I haven't uploaded in over month, sorry I haven't had much time to, so this will be a bonus chapter to keep you happy until I get more time as luckily I have time but want to make a chapter to build world I guess.**

**Disclaimer time, I DO NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, or canon characters, I only own my OC's. Please support the original creator, lets get a move on.**

Many, many, many years ago, there was a small creature, the creature was not normal for they were a next step in life, the species they belonged to was unknown, their family, unknown, what was known was the creature was small, needed no sustenance, could barely speak, and was very very lonely.

That was, until he discovered 2 crystals with strange flowers, one was a normal diamond shape with a large flower draped over it, the other was made up of kite like shapes with a small flower sticking up from it.

He had never seen the crystals before, but also recognized them at the same time, and soon he blew on them, and the crystals began to shake and the creature realized his job, he had a dream now, to protect many, as well as help lots of life, in turn he was known, as Little Dreamer.

The crystals flew away into the Galaxy, before sprouting 2 beams of light, which made 2 creatures come out. One landed on a yellow star in the middle of no where, the star had no surrounding worlds, so the flower would only start with the star. They had long beautiful hair, with highlights of yellow throughout, pale skin, yellow bright eyes, a sun flower right on her head and diamond shapes on her cheeks. They were very tall and wore a long sleeved long grew dress that went down to her knees, with large sections of fabric going to her black shoes feet on both her left and right side starting around the area of her waist, a star symbol on the chest area of her dress, the sleeves covering her hands.

She was a grand sunflower, the first of their kind, as asteroids fell near she used her stars heat to mold them into the first star surfers, and soon gained the first treasure beans, and made an artificial planet, in which she someday

The other crystal landed on a dark solitary moon, it sprouted a moonflower, no one knows how the moonflower was but they discovered the first treasure seeds, and planted the first treasure trees.

These 2 treasure types were fundamentally different, seeds signals constantly changed, so much so the items couldn't hold sentience, so they couldn't make trees, instead they made objects that empowered their stars with a energy to, well at the time it wasn't known the effect. On the contrary treasure seeds signals stayed the same, they sprouted trees that would have fruit, no one knew what the trees would do either.

Slowly the races grew and grew, star after star, moon after moon, then came one fateful day.

"Grand Sunflower! Grand Sunflower! We have gotten a message the moonflowers have shattered a sunflower crystal!" The grand sunflower stood their silent for a moment, before all yellow from her light was soaked up and changed into pure anger, rage even "They WHAT!?"

That was the day the war started, moonflowers had numbers, sunflowers had technology and resources, trade had stopped between the 2 races so moonflowers were at a disadvantage, until one mad moonflower took another younger moonflower, and forced her to become a weapon, no menace to end the war.

Thousands of treasure seeds broken until they had a pure treasure elixir, and forced her to consume it, the power of the treasure broke down her body, ripping her mind and soul, until she was just a black mist, her orders, wipe out the sunflowers, the sunflowers could not handle the monster at first.

Then it attacked a sunflower, the a star for energy, then more sunflowers and stars, but they could not get to close do to the light, and thus it attacked a moon for energy, it needed many moons just to get the power of one star, with the treasure trees signals not changing, it could get much more.

No one won the war, sunflowers were taught to fear the ones they saw as monsters, moonflowers, while moonflowers forgot the sunflowers existence, until one watched one appear and began their plan.


	15. Insane Light

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

[Its been a while since the sunflowers had visited, well I say visited I more shot them down, what intresting creatures they are, control of treasure beans, the heat they need, the enviroment, so powerful yet so fragile, a winters day could kill them, and their story of the war... I do not know what to think of it, I am certain though, that its been to quiet recently.]

Its been a bit over 2 months since Liaoki's nightmare had occurred, since their connected dreams, they found this a bit odd but ignored it.

Today on their hotspring moon, planet? Again the size made it unclear which they were, was a total eclipse, Liaoki was excited and preparing a dry area with food from her 3rd planet and ones Kionaoki was going to bring. Nakuoki was also bringing food, something called barbacue, while Liaoki had the job of making the deck, this task being complete they were playing with the catkas.

"So much has happened for my first months of life hasn't it. Friends, battles, intersteller travel, ive learned so much..." they couldn't help but smile, setting up some chairs, tables and what Nakuoki called a grill.

As time counted down everyone began to arrive, first was Kiona, who had a cooler of foods, drinks, and sweets, she had intreduced Liaoki to sweets a week or so ago, turns out Liaoki has a sweet tooth, or 28. Then came Nakuoki, with a device called a lightpack Liaoki hadn't noticed before, and a cooler of meat, to Liaokis saprise it came from animals, however Nakuoki couldn't kill, many animals died in the area one one of her moons, a hot water hole, she took the meat from it.

Liaoki had to admit, despite it coming from a corpse it was, delicious, as the star began to get blacked out their colors shined in the dark, the area becoming like a darkside of a moon. However Liaoki could swear they saw a brown glow.

As the star was fully covered all their glows became powerful, a Brown glow now cleaer in the distance, coming extremely fast, "Get down!" Kionaoki shouted, as the artificial land was broken, all falling into the water,

"well, well, well, well, well well well well well well well, look at your little sunflowers panicing!" Insane Liaoki. Who grabbed Liaoki by the shirt.

"So you'r my double, you don't look so tough, your just a little girl."

"Y-your s-smaller then me" Liaoki got out, glowing light green but slightly yellow and brown. "Liaoki, you got serious balls to say that to the one who destroyed our stuff." Kiona said, laughing her butt off.

"I just destroyed your area, holding you friend hostage and your, laughing?" Insane was confused, their grip lightening, giving Liaoki a idea 'She weakens when confused, flowers are like computers, combind that with confusion'

"Hay! This. Sentance. Is. False" "Lia how would that-" Kiona was interupted by Insane dropping Liaoki into the water, grabbing their head, "When they got confused their grip weakened so I figured a paradox might really get them" with that insane flew away.

"So that was a eclipse party, good job party planner" Kionaoki said smiling to Liaoki.


	16. The SunFlower Council

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

Many people ask, am I special, unique, will I have to achieve something big, I ask this myself, and recently a event gave me a new perspective on this.

Im Liaoki, the only Liaoki the Sunflower, theirs my dark flower twin but shes not me, there are other similar sunflowers, they are not me, Im unique, a flower no one can perfectly mimic, but I don't have to be the hero. I do not have to change the world majorly, because small actions are enough, infact the small action of being freinds with a moonflower changed everything.

It started lastnight after another nightmare, I was flying around my system when Kiona came, we chatted a bit before she told me something new.

"The Coucil wants to see you." "What is the Coucil?" "The SunFlower Coucil, Or the SFC, hence the upercase f in the spelling of Sunflower in this case, made up of the oldest or most prominent Sunflowers, encluding the Grand Sunflower, Yoroki, the first Sunflower ever born."

"Wait, why do they want to see me?" "No idea honestly, but you along with me and NakuOki, its not a trial or anything or they would be here and have us in custody, we leave tomarrow, The SFC headquarters orbits a yellow star so you will be fine."

With that, I began my first trip to the SFC, first I had quintuple checked to make sure my planets were safe, next I packed a bad of stuff, Kiona had informed me i'd be staying their a while, and lastly I took a dip on my bath planet, or previously known as hotspring moon, then I left.

I met the others at the halfway point, then we began going until we encountered a large colorful floating space station between 2 planets, and went in. It was beautiful, crystals, sculptures, paintings, and design, it had artificial gravity as well. We were greeted by a shy Sunflower whos glow was blue, she appologised for every time she stopped us for even a few miliseconds, crying.

Soon we were taken into a large meeting room, full of flowers, at the main seat was her, Yoroki, she was... gorgeous, she could make anyone just want to- wait wait getting ahead of myself. Anyways we sat down and the meeting started, first everyone was introduced, then she spoke, "Kionaoki, Sunflower of white star system 957, Nakuoki, Sunflower of the blue star system 277, Liaoki, Sunflower of the yellow star system 2315, you all have been called here for one reason." She paused, them smiled.

"To be congragulated! First for taking on the first known Blackflower and driving it back, on a planet during a ECLIPSE no less. This creature already holding bad memories for you Liaoki is a challenge that you took on with intelegince finding a small kink in its armour, while it likely will be fixed you still found its flaw and used it." Liaoki, well really all three, couldn't help but smile and blush at the praise.

"Secondly, you have done something of bravery, that most of us never would think to do, you became friends with Moonflowers, after many years, this can only mean a bright future for the 2 species possibly helping eachother once again. I commend you all for your actions, and in 30 minutes time we begin... TO PAR-TAY!" At this everyone laughed and cheered, yellow mixing into everyones glows.

Next thing I know i'm dancing with the Grand Sunflower herself in the party. After the dancing I went to get a drink, when Kiona came up from behind me "Someones got a cruuuush," "what is a crush" "can't fame ignorence on this one Liaoki" "Kiona noooooooo..." "Kiona yes."

She was right though, now that I think about it... then again at points I got the same feeling from Hanazuki... luckily Kiona hasn't noticed that one.

Soon we all were given rooms, as the trip to our stars are long, everyone shares a room, Naku shared with the shy Sunflower, I had to bunk with Kiona. I found her writing something, a story of me and Yoroki, it annoyed me, and was embarrasing, she says she wont show anyone but I don't trust her, she said its called "fanfiction."

That night I couldn't sleep, so I went to the observatory area, in which I saw Yoroki again, she gave me a box, of new clothes for next time I came, and one for Kiona because, AND I QUOTE "Nakuoki will be red in the face and pink in the flower seeing her in it." We both laughed, I got some information I could use later on to get back at Kiona.

The next day everyone said their goodbyes and began heading home, I looked in the box, it had a short jacket open top with the same design as my t-shirt but with 2 star symbols on eachside, a grey long sleve shirt with marking and a large star symbol, and dark brown pants with a little holder for the bag I get the treasure beans delivered in, wnough slots to fit 3 bags. I'll try them on later.

When back home, I saw something I didn't expect, Insane Liaoki was on my star.. singing, by time I came close they flew off. Now im curious.


	17. Kioaoki, Encounter

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

**This chapter is from the perspective of KionaOki.**

I wake up today in my tower with a yawn, as I walk downstairs, I must had fallen asleep while at work. I look out the window at my star, a blaring white star.

Im KionaOki, this isnt the first time you've seen my side but this is the first you will hear if my home.

I was born on a White star, surrounding it are many planets, My main residance is on the 2nd closest planet, its where my research tower resides, I woke on many things, decoding ancient texts, advancing our technological knowlage, and barbacues for me and my friends.

I happen to be the only flower who owns a Super computer, or as super as we can get. I had fallen asleep while analysing old texts translating them to the flower launguage, its a small side project I do, a hobby if you prefer.

Anyways I go downstairs to the kitchen area and begin to make tea, luckily the planet is so hot water boils very easily. In comparison to many flowers I live in 'luxary', this is how it is when your a high ranking in the SFC, speaking of I have to 'pay back' Yoroki for the new clothes she sent me, my clothing is already revealing but thats going to far!

Anyways after morning tea I left the tower to my star surfer, today Liaoki is off exploring, I believe she might make some friends, thats good for a yellow Sunflower like her.

I leave the planets atmosphere and look out to my planets, they are still recovering from a Big Bad attack a few months ago but doing well... Today I have work to do, it being why I had been deciphering the texts, find a way to end the Big Bad, if possible reverse them to their flower form.

For context to the people who havent been paying attention, and you know who you are, or who need a refresher, the Big Bad once was a Moonflower who was experimented on by Moonflowers during the Flower War. Due to her being forced to injest the liquid from inside Moonflower treasure seeds she was transformed into the big bad.

Generally it takes energy from wandering moons, AKA Moonflowers homes. The signals from the 'Treasure Trees' not changing like Sunflower Treasure bean made objects it adapts easily, one thing I didn't tell Liaoki or had been mentioned before, is that the Trees that Treasure seeds make, take lots of resources from the moon its on. Its not a effective deffense and does harm to the moon its on, generally I wouldn't care but Im intreaged.

Why trees, and how do Treasures in general affect the Big Bad, what were they ment to do before. In any case im on my way to a suspect moon, I call it the horror moon from what ive seen. After im paying a visit to Kiazuki, im going to go get some black mail on her, shes messed with my friends so thats the minimum she owes me.

As I head to Horror Moon I look out into space, in space our board move extremely fast when outside of planet, moon, or star gravitational pulls, in turn we can travel between systems very fast, however we can still see where we go as we process images faster than many species, even when faster then light we can see where were going and navigate, if only this translated to helping some peoples intelegance.

When I arrive I stay above the surface, but I see many things, a spilled vile of Fear Treasure Seed Juice, from the looks it is acidic, I also see a large pit of broken Treasure Seeds, that means they have very little juice in them as hypothisised, other thank a large corruptive tree and a weird sand monster there is no signs of life, so this is where my search ends... but not this adventure.

I see them.

Both of them above.

Insane Liaoki and the Big Bad.

Then everything faded to black.


	18. An Insane Request

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, It belongs to Hasbro, got it? Good.**

**This chapter is from the perspective of KionaOki.**

The first thing I remember when waking up was siring pain in my back. Its not horrible for me due to... experience but I can tell it might have caused permanent damage, or at least temporary paralysis, for I can't move besides turning my head.

The area is very cold, however Im covered in a blanket for some reason. I look up in the sky to see 2 stars, this is a rare occurrence but not unheard of, one is a brown dwarf, meaning its a failed star, the other is black, meaning a dead star. Before the flower war black stars were non-existent as no star was old enough to reach the point, but the big bad changed that.

The area im in is a barren moon, to small to be a planet. My treasure bean bag is gone, the last thing I remember before it was the Blackflower version of Liaoki, who Liaoki calls Insane Liaoki, and the big bad. Then I hear a laugh behind me.

"So the sunflowers awake is she, glad your alive, creator would be mad if you weren't, then again they wouldn't like you alive for long."

"Insane Liaoki... So your the one who attacked me... why keep me alive?" I asked, to that she just laughed before replying "Because its _fun_"

"Fun? Why is this fun to you? Was attacking us on the eclipse fun to?"

"Its fun because its all I can do, all the stuff voice in my head tells me not to do is fun, and right now its screaming out to end you so you won't have to suffer, so I keep you alive." the brown in her colors mixed with yellow, her black eyes piercing as she walked in front of me.

"I know all about you Kionaoki, Liaoki cares of you like a friend, every night her mind tries to go to the good times, but instead it goes to my perspective. And I, want you help."

"My help, now I **KNOW **your insane, why the hell would I help you? To die, be corrupted, eaten by beasts?!"

"I can restore your flower and eye." and with that Kionaoki stopped, she traded her energy, part of her flower, to twisted unicorn, ever since shes been weakened, more tired, not...right, but was it worth helping the blackflower?

"...What do you need help with" Kionaoki asked reluctantly. "I refuse to work without knowing my task"

"Does third planet of the SOL system ring any bells" Insane asked, and Kiona froze, the ancients home planet, why would she need her help with it.

"I can see your thinking im going to do something bad to it, but im not, enough damage has been dealt, in fact I need your help to save a ancient."

Kionaoki got enough feeling to stand in shock at this, before falling right back over, "S-save an ancient!? They have been extinct for thousands apon thousands of years!"

"Incorrect, they are endangered, but on the home planet there was a surviving group, however Black creatures taken from flowers design have been hunting them down for years, unless we take action the last will die."

"Your, trying to save a race. Your joking right, your a flower made by and for the big bad, why would you need her"

"I dont need her, she needs someone else, someone to help, I can't by myself and creator would end up sucking away her life, you'll even get your treasure beans back, so, what do you think?"

Kionaoki went through the possibilities, "How about this, after you get all the credit saying you drove me away from hurting her as well" Insane said persuading her. "Dealed... lets add one more condition though."

"Name it."

"After this is all over, you come with me to the SFC headquarters, and we attempt to undo the corruption on your crystal." I said, Insane visibly stopped, her glow went away for a single second before returning.

"F-fine, lets go." and with that I went on the most insane adventure so far.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Update (2)

**So quick update, in the next 2 months is major study and work and tests so i wont be able to post as much, thank you for your support, or atleast reading this has no reviews, ill try to update when i get a better chance**


	20. Discontinued, but will be Re-Written

So I am choosing to rewrite this story, i've basically lost so much time i cant keep on it. Im sorry for everyone who was enjoying it but a re-do is a MUST, the first chapters are written more poorly then most, items of story are inconsistent, and some are just... off

This Is also to give me more time, recently I have been bombarded with schoolwork, and would like to start a new.

So keep a eye out for the future, for A sunflower is born will return! I promise.


End file.
